Amants contre leur sang
by Dame Lune
Summary: Enfin la suite , et oui vous ne revez pas ! J'ai réussi :p
1. Une nouvelle année

Amants contre leurs sang  
  
Alors, bonjour à tous, j'ai décidé de détruire ma première fic que je trouvais trop courte pour en faire une autre.  
  
Alors, j'ai décidé de faire un slash pas trop commun et assez choquant, une relation entre frère, si vous n'aimez pas, tant pis, mais ne faites pas de commentaires . Donc, résumons, ceci est un SLASH entre Fred Weasley et Georges Weasley.  
  
Comment ça les persos sont pas à moi? Même pas Drago?? Bon tant pis =(   
  
Chapitre 1:  
  
Une nouvelle année.  
  
Nous étions maintenant en dernière année à Poudlard, depuis 7 longues années, nous nous efforçions de garder bonne réputation en faisant des blagues aux Serpentards ou aux professeurs, mais cette année serait différente ... Nous ne savions pas encore comment, mais elle serait différente . Qui sommes nous? Quelle question ! Nous sommes les jumeaux Weasley, fils d'Arthur et de Molly Weasley, farçeurs reconnus dans tout Poudlard, charmeurs de ces demoiselles mais ... de ces messieurs aussi, et oui, nous n'avons pas de préférences, pour nous, c'est pareil .  
  
Nous commençons notre dernière année à Poudlard, pour le momment, nous parlons avec Lee Jordan et Angellina Jonhsson, sa petite amie. Nous nous posons certaines questions ...   
  
- Qui sera capitaine cette année maintenant que Dubois est parti? Demanda Lee.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, sûrement Harry . Répondirent en coeur les jumeaux.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être que Mc Gonagall nomera quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi Potter, pourquoi toujours lui? Dit Angellina.  
  
- Ne sois pas jalouse ma puce ...  
  
- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Enfin, juste un peu ... Mais tu m'aimes quand même mon chou? N'est-ce-pas?   
  
- Bien sûr ma colombe !  
  
- He ho, c'est pas bientôt fini les amoureux? Dit Fred.  
  
- Bon on va voir après Flint. Dit Goerges avec un regard étincellant.  
  
Arrivés près du compartiment de Flint, ils jetèrent un sort à la porte et tous ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur se virent pousser des boutons énormes et furent recouvert de suie, quand à la porte, elle était bloquée, et ne s'ouvrirait qu'à l'arrivée du train.  
  
Les jumeaux repartirent vers leur compartiment, se vantant de leurs actes dès que quelqu'un les interpellait. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard . Ils prirent une dilligence avec Lee et Angellina. Une nouvelle année commençait ...  
  
.......................................................  
  
Merci de laisser une review, c'est encourageant . Merci à Elise ou Lavande qui m'a stimulée.   
  
N'oubliez pas la review ! 


	2. Nouveaux capitaines pour Griffondor

Chapitre 2:  
  
Nouveaux capitaines pour Griffondor.  
  
Arrivés à Poudlard, Dumbledore nomma les nouveaux préfets, Hermione en faisait partie, mais ils s'en doutaient. Ce n'avais pas l'air de réjouir Ron qu'une fille aussi jolie qu'elle soit préfète. Hermione avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années ... Ses cheveux étaient maintenant parfaitement lisses et elle avait pri des formes ... appétissantes, dont Ron était tombé sous le charme. Harry et Ron avaient eux aussi changés, ils étaient devenus de vrais coureurs de jupons mais le petit Harry a des vue sur Malefoy, n'empêche, il a raison, il a de belles fesses le blondinet, perso, on préfère nos fesses, je trouve que celle de Georges sont plus rebondies que les miennes, il a lui aussi de jolies fesses. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend, je suis en train de fantasmer sur les fesses de mon frère, je suis pas net ... Tout à coup, Mc Gonagall se leva et dit :  
  
- Cette année, les griffondors auront 2 capitaines, 2 jumeaux, les jumeaux Weasley.  
  
Je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles et Georges non plus apparement, Angellina se précipita sur eux pour les féliciter, Harry fut déçu mais heureux pour eux comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe d'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, il faudra faire des recherches pour un nouveau gardien ...  
  
Je me demande si Ron ou Ginny ne feraient pas l'affaire ... En parlant de Ginny, elle est devenue une vrai séductrices, elle passe de garçons en garçons, elle s'est même fait Drago et Harry, les 2 plus beaux mecs de Poudlard. La plupart des filles et garçons de Poudlard sont à leurs pied et le reste, à nos pieds . Je souris en pensant aux fesses de la jeune fille qui sera dans mon lit ce soir, mais aura-t-elle d'aussi jolie fesses que celles de mon frère? Allons Fred, il ne faut pas avoir de pensée comme ça, c'est ton frère ! Lui rapella sa conscience. Oui mais il a un si beau cul ... Il en était là dans ses réflexions sur les fesses de son frère quand une jolie Serdaigle vint près d'eux. Elle demanda un rendez-vous à son frère qui lui fit un sourire charmeur. Qu'est ce que j'adore ce sourire... Pfff, c'est pas possible, je dois être fou pour avoir de telles pensées.  
  
Apres le repas, je décidai de me promener un peu dans les couloirs, quand soudain, des mains m'attirèrent dans une classe désafectée, des mains d'hommes, il faisait noir dans la salle, il ne voyait pas qui était la personne en face de lui. Il sentit des lèvres douces sur les siennes et des mains sur son corps, il ouvrit les lèvres pour permettre à la langue de son inconnu de découvrir sa bouche. Leurs langues jouaient et se battaient, il mit fin au baiser et s'enfuit, Fred ne vit pas qui l'avait embrassé. Cela le frustra et c'est de mauvaise humeur qu'il rentra à la tour Griffondor .  
  
.......................................................  
  
Mais qui est donc le mystérieux embrasseur? Suite au prochain chapitre :P   
  
Fred : Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as choisi moi pour subir ce baiser, pourquoi pas Georges ???? :T  
  
Dame Lune : Dis tout de suite que cela ne t'as pas plu, espèce de menteur, on verra plus tard ce que tu diras à la gentille Dame Lune. : [  
  
Georges : Tu veux vraiment pas nous dire qui a embrassé Georges? :T  
  
Dame Lune : Pourquoi faire, tu le sauras tôt ou tard ... :D  
  
Fred : Laisse tomber Georges, tu te fatigues pour rien, elle ne diras rien :s  
  
.......................................................  
  
N'oubliez pas les reviews !!! 


	3. L'aveu

Chapitre 3 :   
  
L'aveu.  
  
Rentré à la tour, Fred laissa échapper sa mauvaise humeur en faisant des farces aux premières années mais très vite, ce petit jeu l'énerva et c'est en pêtard qu'il monta dans son dortoir. Georges était dans son lit, rideaux tirés et on entendait des sanglots étouffés surement par un oreiller se dit Fred. Il s'approcha lentement et ouvrit les rideaux. Georges releva la tête et rougit de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Fred se dit intérieurement qu'il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour ne plus voir de larmes dans les beaux yeux bleus de son frère. Instantanément, il comprit ce qui lui arrivait, il était amoureux.  
  
Georges dégouté par ses propres sentiments pour son frère était monté dans son dortoir et avait pleuré pendant des heures durant. Quand son frère vint le voir, il lut dans ses yeux de la tendresse, de l'amitié et ... de l'amour. De l'amour? Il battit des paupières pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas mais son frère le regardait bel et bien avec des yeux amoureux. Il rougit de la tête au pied. Il devait être horrible avec ses yeux rouges et gonflés par les pleurs.   
  
Fred regarda son frère de la tête au pied et dit ses pensées tout haut sans le faire exprès  
  
- Tu es l'être le plus magnifique qu'il m'eut été donné de voir.  
  
- Tu trouves?   
  
- Oui, je ... je ... je t'aime Georges.  
  
- Tu ... tu m'aimes?  
  
- Je t'aime Georges, d'un amour pur et profond.  
  
- Si tu savais comme je t'aimes Fred ...  
  
Il embrassa alors son aimé avec tout son amour . Fred réalisa alors que c'était Georges qui l'avait embrassé dans la pièce sombre. Il firent l'amour comme jamais cette nuit là . Mais au matin ...  
  
.......................................................  
  
Suite au prochain chapitre ! Review svp !  
  
....................................................... 


	4. La fin de tout

Au matin , lorsque Fred se réveilla, il prit conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait ... Qu'allaient penser leurs proches?? Il les renierais surement, l'homosexualité étant très mal vue chez les sorciers . Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit a pleurer .  
Georges , réveillé par ce bruit , prit son frère dans ses bras et lui dit : " Il ne voudront pas de nous alors ... finissons en ... Fred : Ecrivons leur une lettre au moins .  
Georges : D'accord ... La dernière ...  
  
" Chers amis, parents,  
Nous tenons tout d'abord à vous dire que nous sommes désolés . Si nous nous donnons la mort aujourd'hui c'est parce que nous savons que nous serons chassés et reniés.  
Petit conseils maintenant : Maman : reste comme tu es ... ; Papa : Essaie de t'occuper un peu plus de maman ; Bill : Bonne continuation pour tu sais quoi ;  
Charlie : Idem ; Ginny : N'attend plus, il est pret , saute lui dessus ; Ron : Idem sauf que c'est Elle qui est prete )  
A tous les autres ... Nous vous aimons tous ... On ne vous oubliera jamais .  
Fred et Georges Amants contre leur sang ...  
  
Quelques heures plus tard , comme les recherches commençaient , on les retrouva au fond du lac , enlacés dans la mort .  
Ces deux jumeaux s'aimant ,  
Amants contre leur sang ... 


End file.
